


Spowiedź

by VivaDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:38:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaDestiel/pseuds/VivaDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean  Winchester w kościele modląc się, wspomina chwile z Samem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spowiedź

**Author's Note:**

> Kolejny wincest napisany przez moją przyjaciółkę :p

Bezszelestnie wszedł do świątyni i uklęknął w jednej z tylnych ławek. Założył dłonie do modlitwy i pochylił głowę w dowodzie skruchy. W gardle poczuł wielką gulę. Ta chwila była bardziej intymna niż wszystkie inne. To miała być jego pierwsza, szczera rozmowa z Bogiem. To miała być jego spowiedź przed obliczem samego Ojca Wszechmogącego.  
\- Ojcze nasz, któryś jest w niebie...

*

\- O Boże! Tak! Dean! Ach! Mocniej! - Sam nie miał za grosz wstydu i to Dean kochał w nim najbardziej. Te jego krzyki, jęki i sapanie wprost do jego ucha... Chłopak wiedział jak doprowadzić starszego brata na sam skraj przyjemności w pięć minut!  
\- Sammy... Chryste, zachowujesz się jak totalna dziwka - wysapał zmęczony. Od dłuższej chwili mocno posuwał swojego młodszego brata.  
\- Mocniej - to była jedyna odpowiedź Sama.  
A kim był Dean, aby mu odmówić?

*

\- Święć się imię Twoje, Przyjdź królestwo Twoje...  
Urwał nagle, czując, że to dla niego za dużo. Przed oczami miał wspomnienia i obrazy ze wszystkich wspólnych chwil spędzonych z Samem. Te dobre i te, które nigdy nie powinny się zdarzyć.

*

\- Sammy! Sam! Gdzie do cholery są moje skarpety?!  
\- Która godzina? - chłopak spytał, przecierając oczy. Zerknął na Deana niechętnie.  
\- Po ósmej. Wstawaj. Zaraz przyjdą z obsługi i nas wywalą z motelu.  
\- Mówiłeś, że zapłaciłeś do piątku...?  
\- Coś nie wyszło.  
\- Jak zwykle. - Sam wygramolił się z łóżka, umył i ubrał. W międzyczasie znalazł nieszczęsne skarpety Deana. Skrzywił się, ale wziął je i szybkim ruchem rzucił je bratu w twarz. Ten fuknął na niego poirytowany.  
\- Sucz.  
\- Kretyn.

*

\- Bądź wola Twoja, jako w niebie tak i na ziemi...

  
*

\- Dean, nie musisz się tak na mnie patrzeć.  
\- Tak, czyli jak?  
\- Jakbyś chciał mnie pożreć.  
\- Głodny jestem - odpowiedział rezolutnie Dean.  
Sam się zaśmiał. Pochylił się i delikatnie pocałował brata w usta. Starszy jednak czują wargi Sama, rzucił się na niego i przyszpilił całym ciałem do ściany.  
\- Hola, hola. Nie tak ostro! - Sam puścił Deanowi oczko i objął go w pasie, przyciskając go do swojej piersi jeszcze mocniej.  
\- Odezwał się, łoś jeden...

  
*

\- Chleba powszechnego daj nam dzisiaj... - urwał gwałtownie. Przypomniała mu się chwila, gdy wszystko stało się bolenie uciążliwe. Gdy ich tajemnica wyszła na jaw.  
Najbardziej szkoda mu było Sama. Chłopak nie mógł sobie z tym poradzić.

  
*

\- Dean! - Sam wbiegł do motelowego pokoju i zastał tam niecodzienny widok; starszy Winchester siedział na łóżku, a w jego oczach błąkał się strach. Sam padł na kolana przy bracie.  
\- Castiel tu był... - wyszeptał Dean. - Był tu... i... on... on wie, Sammy. Powiedział, że nami gardzi. I jeżeli nie przestaniemy... mamy przestać go wzywać i na niego liczyć. Sammy, to koniec. Jesteśmy skończeni. - Oczy mężczyzny zaszły łzami. Sami objął go i mocno przytulił.  
\- Spokojnie, Dean. Damy radę. Zawsze dawaliśmy sobie radę i teraz też damy. - Sam miał ochotę płakać.

*

\- I odpuść nam nasze winy, jako i my odpuszczany naszym winowajcom...

*

\- Sammy! Nie! Nie! Odpuść mu, nie jest tego wart. Sam! - Dean starał się uspokoić brata. Nie mógł go winić. Też był mocno zdenerwowany. Łowca, którego spotkali w barze musiał być na bieżąco z informacjami, bo po chwili rozmowy zaczął wypytywać Sama jak to jest być posuwanym przez brata. Dean nie mógł tego słuchać, lecz to młodszy był w tej sytuacji tym bardziej narwanym.  
Dean wziął powoli Sama za rękę i odciągnął od łowcy.  
\- Sammy. Nie warto.  
Nagle chłopak wyrwał swoją rękę.  
\- Cholera, Dean! Owszem, warto! - Odwrócił się i po raz ostatni uderzył łowcę. Uderzenie było silne i precyzyjne. Po kilku sekundach Sam odwrócił się do brata. - Chodźmy - powiedział.

*

 

\- I nie wódź nas na pokuszenie...

*

\- Sammy... błagam cię... pozwól mi - Dean wodził ustami po brodzie Sama i starał się na wszelkie sposoby wyprosić jakąś zgodę od młodszego, który zajęty był szukaniem informacji w Internecie.  
\- Dean, nie teraz.  
\- No weź, Sammy...  
Pocałunek był gorący, mokry i namiętny. Dean poczuł, że znowu przegrał ze swoimi pragnieniami.

*

\- Ale nas zbaw ode złego. Amen.  
\- Dean, od kiedy ty chodzisz do kościoła?  
\- Cholera, Cas! Nie strasz mnie.  
\- Odpowiedz...  
\- Odkąd zrozumiałem, że Sammy jest dla mnie wszystkim.  
\- Dean, przepr...  
\- Nie. Dla nas i tak nie ma już nadziei.


End file.
